Daphne meets Hannah Montana!
by iloveniallsomuch
Summary: I didn't really think it should be a crossover, because she doesn't really meet Hannah Montana. She goes to a Hannah Montana concert and meets somebody...
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction! Yay!

Daphne walked down the stairs, singing to Hannah Montana on her Ipod.

"You get the best of both worlds, chill it out take it slow, and you can rock out the show, you get the best of both worlds, mix it all together and you know that's it the best of both worlds!"

"Shut up Daphne! You have been singing that song since breakfast!!" Sabrina yelled from her room.

"Fine then! I'll just go WATCH it!" Daphne walked down the remainder of the stairs and plopped down on their couch. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

Hannah Montana was talking to Uncle Earl, trying to cheer him up to come play the guitar for her.

"Uncle Jake! If I was a popstar, would you play guitar for me?" Daphne yelled from her cozy spot on the couch.

Uncle Jake replied from the kitchen in a softer tone,"I wouldn't if I knew how to play the guitar."

Daphne sighed. "Doesn't anyone like Hannah Montana in this household?"

Granny Relda walked in.

"Someone in the Hannah Montana age limit." Daphne said quickly. Granny shrugged ad walked out.

Puck suddenly came in and sat down on the couch. "Did someone say Hannah Montana was on?"

Daphne looked dumbfounded. "You like Hannah Montana??"

Puck laughed. "Pfffft. You wish. I just wanted to throw some tomatoes at the screen when she comes on. Do you know if we have tomatoes?"

"Puck, you CANNOT throw anything at the screen. Anything!" Granny Relda said.

"Darn it." And Puck stalked out.

"Gosh! I will watch it myself!" Daphne turned towards the TV , watching Hannah Montana sing while Uncle Earl played guitar like a lunatic.

After the show was over, a commercial came on.

The TV cackled,"Do you like Hannah Montana? I f you do, we have the perfect thing for you!"

Daphne sat straight up.

"We have 300 tickets to Hannah Montana in Ferryport Landing!( AN/ I know it is unlikely, but just go with it!) Call right now to get a ticket today! The tickets are 200$ each. 1800-244-2444."

Daphne rushed towards the phone like a lightening bolt. She picked it up and dialed."Hello?"

"Hello there! Would you like to buy the reusable diapers or the tickets?"

"The Hannah Montana tickets. 3 please."

" And your address is?"

Daphne told him her address.

"Ok then, your tickets should arrive tomorrow! Goodbye and happy shopping!"

"Bye!" Daphne shouted and ran into their kitchen. "Granny, Ijustbought3HannahMontanaticketsanditisinacoupleofdays!"

"Umm, what did you say liebling?"

Daphne took a deep breath. "I just bought 3 tickets to Hannah Montana and it is a couple of days."

Granny looked at her worriedly. "How much did each ticket cost?"

"I think 200$. At the minimum."

Granny rushed to get her coat. "Well, I then need to go to the bank. Sabrina will watch you."

After Granny left, Daphne walked up the stairs, grinning. She COULDN'T wait to tell Sabrina and Puck. They'd be sooo happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't you happy?"

"Nooooooo!" Sabrina and Puck screamed.

Sabrina sputtered,"I absolutely hate her songs! I mean, Ice Cream FREEZE? They are for little kids!"

Daphne shot her an ugly look. "They are not for little kids! I am eight!"

Puck was blood red. " I will NOT go to a Hanne Montane concert! It is for GIRLS!"

"Me either!"

"Granny said 1.) I already bought the tickets and 2.) I can't go by myself." Daphne stated.

"I..."

Granny Relda walked in, back from the bank."You will go. Each ticket was $200!"

Puck and Sabrina stomped to their rooms, swearing under their breath.

The Day of the Concert...

Granny Relda dropped the kids off at the park."Have fun!"

"OK!" "Grrr..." "Stupid Hannah Montana."

Daphne grabbed Sabrina's hand and pulled her through the crowd. Puck walked behind, trying to hide his face. Sabrina understood.

"We are seats B1, B2, and B3."

Sabrina made a face. "Great..." Puck threw his hood on.

They all sat down. Puck in seat one, Sabrina in two, and Daphne in three.

Next to Daphne was a young boy about her age. He had strawberry hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled at her and then quickly looked away.

Daphne had dressed up in her "pop star" clothes and had let her shiny black hair loose.

Sabrina was dressed like her normal self, texting who knows who.

Puck was playing his PSP. He was making loud gagging and dieing noises. Sabrina had been shooting him dirty looks, but had stopped. Daphne wondered why.

Daphne turned to the boy again, thinking it was a good time to start a good conversation. The boy was looking at her again, and when he saw she saw him looking at her, he blushed.

"Hi, I am Daphne Grimm. What's your name?"

The boy looked incredulously at her. "THE Daphne Grimm?" Daphne was please someone knew her.

"Yup."

"Well then Daphne Grimm, I am Simba, the Lion King."

Daphne opened her mouth and stuck her palm in it. She quickly pulled it out.

"Wait, I thought you grew up?"

"My lion form is, not my human one. I like being a kid in human form."

"Ahh." Daphne stuck her palm back into her mouth.

Simba laughed.

"ARE WE READY TO ROCK?" Hannah Montana walked on stage.

For the next hour and a half, Daphne and Simba danced, Puck continued to make gagging noises but everyone ignored him, and Sabrina kept texting, oblivious to the rest of the world.

After the concert, the two best friends scurried to the stage, wanting an autograph. Hannah Montana signed fast, doing about 250 kids in 30 minutes.

Simba and Daphne walked slowly back towards their seats. Simba said,"May I come to your house sometime? We can plat there or something."

"Sure." Daphne gave him her address and a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." She walked away.

Simba stood there, gaping and touching his cheek.

While Daphne and Simba were gone, Sabrina texted Puck. She didn't want people to hear what she was going to say, they would think she would look cute in a straitjacket.

Sab: did you hear? Or could you hear over your gagging noises?

Puck: shut up. What did I not hear?

Sab: you know that boy who was sitting on the other side of daph?

Puck: no der captain obvious

Sabrina rolled her blue eyes.

Sab: Do you wanta hear or not?

Puck: maybe.

Sab: that boy was Simba!

Puck: uh, who?

Sab: :0

Puck: what? I dont watch disney movies. XD

Sab: Simba is the lion king!

Puck: so? Im the trickster king! Ive heard hes a big dork. Unlike moi.

Sab: how do YOU know?

Puck: thats only wat ive heard. I dunno if its true or not. Geesh.

Sab: whod u hear that from? Mayor heart or... NOTTINGHAM? Lol

Puck: cough *nottingham* cough

Sab: What the heck?

Puck: hey in my defense im a villain! I talk and communicate with them. Geez.

Sab: Facebook?

Puck: maybe.

Sab: ur hopeless!

Puck: well, its not like I communicate with him now!

Sab: but you still check his wall right?

Puck: maybe

Sab: ugh. Nvm, daph is coming.

Sab's POV

Daphne walked up, smiling like she won the lottery. I wonder why...

"You got your autograph, right?"

"Yup." She grinned wider.

"What?!" I demanded. WHAT???

"I...I... kissed a … boy." Daphne whispered.

Aww, wait, with who?

"With who?" Please not Simba, please not Simba...

"Simba." Daphne sighed. DANG IT!

"Let's go." I pulled Daphne towards the parking lot, but had to go back to get Puck. He was to busy playing his bloody video game.

Wow. Today was a very tiring day. What will happen tomorrow?

AN/ You like? Thanks for those reviews. You guys are awesome! Oh, and should I continue it or just leave it as a two shot? I am leaning towards the two shot, but its okay if you want me to continue it.

Coll90


End file.
